Safe, reliable and user-friendly handling of the original sheets to be scanned in a scanner device is a relevant issue in such devices, even more so when the scanner is suitable for large format originals, which cannot be simply stored on a tray. Managing the originals may be critical also because they may be unique documents that should not suffer any damage.
Handling solutions are known in which the original exits the scanner at the rear side of the device and is collected there; however, this requires extra space, the user needs to access the rear side of the scanner to retrieve the scanned sheet, and there is also some risk of damage for the original; in other solutions, the movement of the sheet is reversed after scanning, such that the sheet returns to the front side of the device through the same path; but in this case there is a higher risk that the original suffers some damage.
In some scanners the original is loaded at the front side of the device, it is outputted at the rear side after being scanned, and then it is deflected back from the outlet to the front side of the device, sliding over the top cover. This facilitates handling by the user and prevents the original from crashing or accumulating at the rear of the device.
However, in such scanners there is a risk that a sheet may re-enter the scanner inlet. This is generally not desirable, and may cause jams or malfunctioning in the device; furthermore, there is a relevant risk that the original sheet may become damaged.
In scanners according to examples of the present invention the risk of jams or damage to the originals is reduced, while easy access and handling by the user are preserved.